El colgante de corazón
by meRiiPrinceSs1993
Summary: Edward, una criatura oscura y llena de secretos, dividido entre dos reinos, Bella una criatura de la luz y la princesa desaparecida que él acaba de encontrar...los dos con un pasado oscuro en común y...summary completo adentro.
1. Prólogo

**Summary: **Edward una criatura de la oscuridad llena de secretos y divido entre dos reinos, Bella una criatura de la luz, y la princesa desaparecida que él acaba de encontrar. Los dos están unidos por un trágico pasado, que hizo que su destino se conviertiera en una maldición donde uno de ellos debe morir para que sobreviva el otro...¿podrá su amor vencer al odio?¿Que tantos secretos esconde Edward?¿Porque Bella no recuerda su pasado? Y lo más importante..¿Porque son tan importantes para todo el mundo sus colgantes idénticos y la inscripición de la que son portadores?

**Prólogo**

La vida, nos convierte en protagonistas de nuestra propia historia, al igual que puede dar un giro impensable y rotundo. Disfrutemos del pánico que provoca tener una vida por delante, viviéndola intensamente. No nos asustemos del temer, porque aunque parezca una contradicción sin sentido, es justamente el amor y su temor, la razón de nuestra existencia ya que permitirse sentir no es un pecado.

Pero parecía tan difícil que justamente los protagonistas lo entendieran…

Ellos eran como el sol y la luna, como el negro y el blanco, el amor y el odio, la luz y la oscuridad y por sobre todas las cosas, como la vida y la muerte. No podía existir uno sin el otro... pero al mismo tiempo uno tiene que desaparecer para que otro prevalezca.

Así estaba escrito y así tendría que ser… dos almas en un corazón, dos personas y un destino, y una historia sin final.

Edward y Bella… ¿Qué pasaría si el fuera un vampiro y ella fuera una criatura de la luz? Enemigos del destino…otra historia más donde el odio da paso al amor, para convertirse en eterno…pero esta vez… ¿Qué pasaría si para que uno viviera tuviera que morir el otro?

Porque a veces tener toda la eternidad por delante… no lo es todo.

* * *

Holaaaa^^ espero que les guste la historia, tiene mucho romanticismo y drama... donde luchan contra los sentimientos impuestos por su destino, y donde no siempre la eternidad lo es todo...!! Espero les guste.. Y otra cosa más, **esta historia la ha inspirado Anjudark, con sus maravillosas historias y su increíble forma de escribir... Si laguién no la ha ñleído deberia de hacerlo porque les aseguro que como amí les va a encantar!!^^ Saludos atte =) **

Besos!!^^


	2. El comienzo del principio

Holaa a todos... solo quería decirles que en esta historia cambian algunos detalles en los personajes tales, como que nuestros queridos vampiros, no tendrán los ojos carmines ni dorados si no de su color natural... y otros pequeños detalles... si tienen alguna duda sobre la historia, no dude en preguntar lo que quieran=)

Estos personajes son de la gran Stephanie Meyer y... (bueno y todo eso que ponen en todas las historias de que solo jugamos con sus personajes, que ya teneís que estar cansados de leer...xD).

**El comienzo del príncipio**

Era medianoche, y en el bosque de Forks, solo se oían el mecer de los arboles con el viento, el ruido de los animales nocturnos, y los pasos rápidos e inseguros de una muchacha. Su pelo achocolatado ondeaba con la brisa del viento mientras corría, hacia ya tiempo que el sol se había escondido, justo cuando ella escapo de su orfanato. Allí, estaba recluida por todos, era obligada a hacer las tareas más difíciles, y nunca nadie se acercaba a ella, las chicas siempre cuchicheaban a sus espaldas y procuraba no cruzarse a ningún chico si no había nadie mas cerca. Hoy cumplía 18 años justo al dar las 12 de la noche. Dieciocho años sin recuerdos, sin amor ni cariño…y todo por que fuera un poco diferente.

Bueno era muy diferente, a veces sus ojos brillaban increíblemente como si de luceros se trataran, otras veces, su piel irradiaba tanto resplandor que se podían apagar las luces y seguir viendo claro si ella estaba cerca.

A parte de eso, oía voces, como si hubiera otro mundo y escuchaba conversaciones de reyes y monarcas, de princesas que iban a un baile, o de planes de guerras y brujas… desde hacía tiempo ella misma había empezado a pensar que estaba loca. También cuando sentía mucha rabia e impotencia su corazón se iluminaba y quemaba. Bueno no exactamente su corazón, si no un colgante que siempre había tenido colgado al cuello desde que recordaba con una inscripción muy pequeñita que era incapaz de leer. A veces sentía que el viento le hablaba y el mar la llamaba, pero ella hacía oídos sordos como si nada fuera cierto. En su pequeño corazón no cavia el odio, pero si sentía mucha impotencia frente al mundo en el que vivía, lleno de prejuicios, y injusticia, odio, guerras, envidia, hipocresía… todo aquello era tan horrible, que no lo podía aguantar. No podía seguir viviendo en aquel lugar, donde la torturaban y la humillaban, por eso con lágrimas en los ojos siguió corriendo, sin saber a donde ir, sin saber que hacer, solo correr junto al viento, sus pensamientos y…

-¡CUIDADO!-se oyó un grito antes de que chocara contra algo o alguien y callera al suelo.

Cerró los ojos, como los niños pequeños, pensando que así no sentiría el dolor de la caída, pero no dolió, cayó sobre una superficie dura, pero no tanto como el suelo y sintió que unos brazos la agarraban. Cuando abrió los ojos, se quedo atrapada en un mar esmeralda. Había caído encima de un chico, que tenia unos ojos verdes intensos y grandes el pelo lo llevaba revuelto de un color cobrizo con reflejos dorados. Era hermoso, parecía un ángel, nunca había visto a una criatura como aquella, tan… perfecta.

-Tuu…-dijo el en un susurro, escudriñando a Bella con los ojos.

-¿Quién er...?-pero el le tapo la boca y no pudo acabar la pregunta, se oyeron ruidos de caballos cerca.

Ella miro de donde provenía el sonido y se levanto un poco, dándose cuenta que seguía agarrada con fuerza por el chico que seguía tenso, cuando volvió a verlo, lo pillo mirándola fijamente, escudriñándola con sus hermosos ojos, donde se podía reflejar la sorpresa y otro sentimiento que no pudo descifrar.

Al sentir su mirada se sonrojo y de pronto su collar empezó a brillar y a quemar, elevándose hasta traspasar su camisa, los dos miraron sorprendidos y entonces un gran resplandor estallo y todo quedo lleno de luz, Bella se obligó a cerrar lo ojos y sintió una sensación de vació en el estomago como si estuviera despegando un avión, pero unas manos en su cintura la agarraron fuerte…y poco después todo se volvió oscuro.

Y aquí empieza la historia… una aventura hacia la eternidad.

* * *

Besos!!^^

* * *


	3. Presentaciones y recuerdos

Esto va a ser un POV Bella, despues de este capítulo los demás serán más largos, y se centraran más en la parejita^^, el caso es que antes necesito contaros el pasado de los personajes, y en estos capítulosme centrare más en en el pasado de cada uno de ellos, recuerdos, e historias de como empezo todo, para que no os perdaís. Pero ya despues será todo un Edward&Bella..=)

Otra cosa mas:

_Las frases que están en cursivas son las conciencias de nuestros personajes_

_*Y las que tienen un asterísco y con cursivas son recuerdos*_

_**Besos!!!^^**_

* * *

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Bella----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Desperté, debido a un rayo de luz que entraba por el alto ventanal. Me levanté lentamente, ya que tenia la cabeza dándome vueltas, y mi colgante todavía quemaba en mi pecho. _¿Que había pasado? ¿Porque mi colgante quemaba tanto? ¿Y quien era aquel muchacho?_

Me enderecé rápidamente y observe la habitación donde me encontraba. Era esplendida, llena de luz, las paredes eran de un blanco resplandeciente, la cama era del mismo color, con un dosel hermoso tallado con figuras de ángeles. Estaba fascinada cuando me percate del cuadro que había en la pared, en el que descansaba una imagen realmente familiar. Era una mujer, realmente hermosa, con los ojos de un color verde, y el pelo color caramelo que caía en pequeñas ondas. En su cara se mostraba la felicidad, la ternura y mucho amor, mientras miraba hacia un hombre fornido y alto con los ojos azules, y el pelo rubio. Eran dos personas realmente hermosas y muy familiares…

Me levante y salí de la cama. No sabia donde estaba, ni como había llegado. Aún así respiraba un aura muy familiar y cálida, como si hubiera estado aquí antes.

Así que salí de la habitación, pero solo pude dar un paso, el lugar era realmente grande y esplendoroso, había salido a un gran corredor con un pasillo interminable a la izquierda y otro a la derecha y al frente de ella unas escaleras enormes que daban a un gran salón, lleno de ventanales gigantescos por donde entraba la luz del sol.

Parecía un gran palacio interminable, bajé por las escaleras hasta llegar a un gran salón, no había nadie, todo estaba en silencio y vacío. Gire mi cabeza hacia arriba para contemplar asombrada la cúpula del techo, tallada con hermosas formas donde habían pintados cientos de ángeles. Seguí mirando hacia el techo, sonriente ante tanta belleza.

_Me pregunto quién habrá hecho esto, tan hermoso_

De pronto choqué contra algo duro, y me di la vuelta rápidamente.

-Lo siento-me disculpe, y cuando levanté la vista me di cuenta que era el chico del bosque.

-¿Que haces merodeando por el palacio?-me dijo él fríamente. _Pero a este que le pasa…_

-Yo…

-Como sea, sígueme.-me escudriño con su mirada y caminó hacia un corredor, me quede parada, intentando averiguar porque era por fuera tan hermoso y por dentro tan horrible…

El muchacho se giró hacia mí, y dio un largo suspiro.

-¿No me escuchaste o que?- me pregunto alzando la voz-¡No tengo todo el día!

-¡No hace falta que me grites!-ya me estaba hartando de este niñato malcriado-no eres nadie para tratarme así. Además no se donde estoy, ni como he llegado aquí, ni tampoco se quién eres, y no quiero quedarme, así que si me haces el favor de decirme donde esta la salida te lo agradecería.

Su cara se convirtió en una máscara de ira y viniendo hacia mí me agarro fuertemente del brazo y me llevo a rastras hacia el corredor.

-¡Suéltame! Intente soltarme pero parecía imposible.

Al fin me soltó delante de una puerta, y me coloco enfrente de él.

-Haber si lo entiendes niña, tengo muchas cosas mejores que hacer, y ahora tu vas a entrar a mi despacho, te vas a sentar y me vas a escuchar. Sin rechistar, sin contradecirme, y sin gritar. ¿Crees que será posible?

-Escucha tu, 1º no soy una niña, 2º si tienes cosas mejores que hacer, déjame en paz, y 3º ¡Tu no eres nadie para mandarme!-le lancé una mirada de odio y me dirigí otra vez hasta el salón.

Allí había tres chicos observando la situación con la boca abierta. Eran todos realmente hermosos y diferentes. _¿En donde estaba?_

-¡Princesa!-dijeron los chicos.

_Princesa… ¿Qué princesa? Tenia que salir de esa casa de locos como sea._

-No se quien es princesa, ni donde estoy, ni porque ese idiota me grita y me trata como si fuera un perro, así que gracias por todo, pero me voy.

Fui hacía la puerta mayor que estaba abierta y daba hacia el jardín.

Y justo cuando estaba saliendo un hombre mayor, con una gran barba blanca y unos ojos verdes parecidos a los del chico, me pararon.

_Ese hombre me era tan familiar_, _es como si lo hubiera visto alguna vez, como si lo conociera desde hace tiempo._

De pronto un recuerdo me vino a la mente, y todo se volvió negro.

_* -¡Aro!-grito una niña pequeña, con grandes cabellos marrones, y unos ojos del mismo color…era yo._

_-Dime pequeña-dijo el anciano sonriendo con ternura._

_-Pude curar a Rayo de Luz, solo coloque mi mano cerca de su herida y estaba como nuevo. ¿No es increíble?_

_El anciano se le quedo mirando asombrado e incrédulo._

_-Quiero que llegue Carlisle para decírselo, aunque Edward dice que es peligroso curarlo, pero el siempre está igual, se cree que soy una niña pequeña y que no me puedo cuidar sola._

_-Es que eres una niña pequeña.-contesto un joven de prominentes ojos verdes y pelo revuelto sonriendo con dulzura. _

_Bella le sacó la lengua y se acercó a él._

_-Oye Eddie, ¿donde dejaste a Tanya?-pregunto inocentemente._

_Edward abrió mucho los ojos y la cogió en brazos._

_-¿Quién te dijo, pequeña mequetrefe?_

_-Emmy dice que es una bruja y que después de verla siempre estás de buen humor, por que ella te da…_

_-¡Emmet!-grito Edward, mientras una risa estridente se oía dentro del castillo-¿¡Qué se supone que le estás contando a la niña!?_

_-¡Que no soy una niña!-la niña se soltó de sus brazos y fue en busca de Emmet para jugar…*_

Cuando desperté volvía a estar en la misma habitación. Había tenido un recuerdo, ¿_La niña era yo, de pequeña?, pude reconocer a Aro, el anciano y a el chico que se llamaba Edward Pero… ¿Qué relación tenía con ellos? El anciano le era muy familiar, al igual que la mujer y el hombre del cuadro. Era todo tan extraño..._

Aro entro en la habitación sonriente, con un libro enorme y dorado.

-Bella, ¿Cómo te encuentras?- me pregunto sentándose a mi lado.

-No entiendo nada, no se ni donde estoy, ni que hago aquí, ni quienes son todos ustedes, tampoco se porque, esto me resulta tan familiar… estoy confundida.-di un largo suspiro y me volví a enderezar en la cama.

-Te lo explicare todo con más calma, cuando estés realmente descansada, te des un buen baño y comas algo. Puedes usar lo que te apetezca ya que todo esto te pertenece.

La verdad es que solo pude asentir, tras la nueva información, tenía la cabeza echa un lío y me quede viendo como el anciano se marchaba de la habitación.

Me levante de la cama, y me di cuenta de que la habitación tenia tres puertas, fue hacia la que me quedaba más cerca y ví que era un baño espacioso y muy grande con una bañera redonda, que parecía una pequeña piscina.

El baño estaba lleno de espejos y tenía un alto ventanal. Al igual que el dormitorio.

Me quite la ropa y prepare un baño caliente y con espuma.

Ciertamente no entendía nada, pero no quería pensar, sabía que tarde o temprano averiguaría todo, y así como poco a poco iban cobrando sentido mis recuerdos, también cobraría sentido todo lo demás. Me sentía feliz, ya que me embargaba un extraño sentimiento…me sentía como en mi hogar.

Salí del agua envuelta en una toalla, y me mire al espejo, estaba cambiada.

El pelo me caía en suaves ondas marrones con brillos rojizos y luminosos hasta la cintura, mi piel, parecía más pálida y sedosa de lo normal, y mis ojos volvieron a brillar, de un color parecido al chocolate líquido. Salí del baño, y abrí la siguiente puerta, que era un enorme vestidor, con un montón de vestidos. Intente conseguir el vestido más sencillo que pude, que era de color blanco y con unas simples asillas, que lo sujetaban. Era fino y se ajustaba hasta el final del pecho donde tenía una cinta, para caer suelto hasta la rodilla.

Como no sabía andar en tacones ya que nunca me había puesto, y era terriblemente patosa, cogí unas pequeñas sandalias doradas, abiertas y me las puso. El pelo lo deje caer por mi espalda aguantado en una diadema dorada.

Abrí la tercera puerta que era un balcón que daba a un gran jardín.

Era hermoso, había columnas rodeando una fuente muy bella, y se veían las estrellas pintadas en el cielo… De repente oí un ladrido de un perro. Realmente parecía un lobo, era de un color tostado y tenía unos hermosos ojos color miel.

-Kira, ven aquí pequeña- _esa voz__…_.

Detrás de ella apareció sonriendo, el chico de los ojos verdes…Edward

Tenía una sonrisa hermosa y en sus ojos había una calidez abrumadora. No me había dado cuenta lo hermoso que era. Su cara, parecía la de un ángel, totalmente perfecta. Sus ojos verdes, sus labios carnosos y sonrosados y su pelo revuelto y cobrizo lo hacían una criatura perfecta, y su cuerpo era como el de un Dios griego. Tenía que ser un pecado tanta belleza. _¿Pero que estas diciendo?, ¡Es odioso, arrogante y un idiota!_

Kira comenzó a ladrar hacia el balcón, el levantó la vista y paró de sonreír fijando su vista severa en mi, mientras una sombra aparecía en sus ojos.

Sentí que se me paraba la respiración y el colgante comenzó a quemar en mi pecho, me aparte rápidamente del balcón y volví al dormitorio.

_¿Por qué me quemaba el colgante cuando "él", estaba cerca? ¿Y porque me mira con tanto odio?_ Tenía tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

Salí de la habitación, en busca de Aro, y cuando bajaba las escaleras me fije que el anciano estaba sentado en un majestuoso sillón al lado de los tres chicos que había visto antes, mirando hacia mí.

Los chicos se levantaron, mientras llegaba hacia ellos y "él" entraba al salón con paso decidido.

-Preciosa…-dijo el chico moreno con grandes ojos negros.

-Jake-dijo otro chico muy alto y muy fornido, como si fuera un levantador de pesas pero con una cara aniñada e inocente que me era realmente familiar- es solo una advertencia.- mirándolo como si fuera a matarlo.

-Solo he dicho una gran verdad-dijo Jake riendo, y dándome la mano para acompañarme hasta Aro.- Estas realmente esplendida, princesa. Más que ninguna otra dama de Nayura.

Me sonroje fuertemente por sus palabras y lo mire confundida.

-¿Nayura?-pregunte, mientras se sentaba cerca del anciano.

-Querida Bella hay muchas cosas que te tengo que contar, y que te costarán asimilar puesto que has estado mucho tiempo entre los humanos. Primero quería presentarte a tu familia y tus protectores.

Él-dijo señalando al chico moreno y de mirada tierna, que era realmente hermoso, pero al contrario de los demás era de una belleza cálida.- Es el príncipe del Reino de la Luna, una criatura milenaria, un licántropo. Su nombre es Jacob.

-Pero tú me puedes llamar Jake-dijo sonriéndole cálidamente.

-Emmet- dijo mientras el fortachón se acercaba.-Es el príncipe, de las tierras del Sol, es la persona más fuerte de toda Nayura.

_Emmet…ese nombre lo había escuchado en mi recuerdo… era tan familiar…_

-Hermanita, te eché tanto de menos-dijo sonriendo, parecía un niñito pequeño-así que Jake, ni se te ocurra-mirando al aludido con cara de pocos amigos. Me rodeó en un gran abrazo levantándome del suelo, mientras reía suavemente.

-Emmy, no pue...do res…pirar.-Todos me miraron con cara de sorpresa… ¿_Habia dicho algo malo?_

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-me pregunto dejándome en el suelo.

-Emmy.

Me volvió a levantar del suelo para darme otro abrazo mientras reía y canturreaba…``Bells me recuerda, Bells me recuerda´´

-Jasper acércate por favor-pidió el anciano, mientras Emmet me dejaba en el suelo-el es el príncipe del mundo submarino, habitado por criaturas marinas, puede controlar los sentimientos de las personas.

Jasper era un chico de mirada distante y profunda, su pelo era rubio, muy clarito y sus ojos grises. Era muy pálido como, Emmet y Edward, y también muy hermoso.

-Un placer, su alteza.-dijo con un gesto en la cabeza.

Me acerqué hacia el sonriente.

-Igualmente, pero puedes llamarme Bella-le di un beso en la mejilla, y él me miró con sorpresa mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en sus labios, pero que rápidamente desapareció.

-Y por último el príncipe Edward, el es…el heredero del reino de…

Mire fijamente a Edward que estaba quieto mirándome, hasta tal punto de parecer una estatua… no entendía por que el ambiente se había puesto tenso al hablar de él.

-Está bien, basta de presentaciones-dijo Edward rápidamente captando la atención de todos.-Aro, será mejor que le expliques lo más importante, y a ver si con suerte no se vuelve a desmayar.- dijo mirándome fríamente.

-Edward-advirtió el anciano tranquilamente.

-No se porque me trata como a una niña pequeña.

-Es que eres una niña pequeña.-me espetó el con un deje de burla.

Le saqué la lengua, en un arrebato infantil, cuando me di cuenta de que esta escena ya la había vivido tiempo atrás…en mi recuerdo. De repente mi colgante, comenzó a quemar en el pecho produciéndome un gran dolor…y cuando levante la vista Edward estaba saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.

-¡Edward!-gritaron los chicos llamándolo.

-Vaya, vaya-dijo Aro pensativo-muchachos, pueden ir a buscarlo si quieren, yo le contare todo a Bella.

Toque mi colgante instintivamente, que quemaba y me causaba una sensación extraña.

_No entiendo que significa esto_…

* * *

En el próximo cápitulo, Aro (_que no se crean que es tan santíto como parece_) le contará toda la historia (_o casi toda_) a Bella, y habrán ciertos acercamientos entre ella y Edward que les darán un indicio de como será su relación^^

Besos!!


	4. La historia y la discusión

En el capítulo anterior:

-¡Edward!-gritaron los chicos llamándolo.

-Vaya, vaya-dijo Aro pensativo-muchachos, pueden ir a buscarlo si quieren, yo le contare todo a Bella.

Toque mi colgante instintivamente, que quemaba y me causaba una sensación extraña.

_No entiendo que significa esto_…

* * *

POV Bella

Aro sonrió y me cogió de la mano.

-Ven, demos un paseo por el castillo, te lo contare todo desde el principio.

Desde el principio de los tiempos, Nayura, fue creado por la Diosa Naya, un mundo mágico, con distintas criaturas, divididas en cinco reinos. El Reino del Cielo, dominado por las criaturas de la Luz, el Reino del Sol, dominado por los Inmortales del Sol, el Reino de la Luna, dominado por los licántropos, el Reino Submarino, dominado por inmortales marinos, con muchos poderes mentales. Y por último el reino de la Oscuridad, el reino más peligroso de toda Nayura, dominado por criaturas oscuras… las criaturas de la Noche. Todas y cada una de las criaturas están destinadas a vivir eternamente.

Escuché al anciano con interés, tratando de entender la información.

-Cada reino elige a su heredero, ya que cuando nace, dentro de su corazón tiene las características y los poderes necesarios para reinar, Nayura, solo tuvo una heredera y fue su creadora La Diosa, hasta entonces, hemos vivido sin ningún heredero, provocando el descontrol de algunos Reinos como el de la Oscuridad.

-Vale, lo voy entendiendo.-le dije, mientras pasábamos por un largo pasillo iluminado que daba a un jardín hermoso surcado por un pequeño riachuelo.

-Este es el castillo de Cielo, donde reinaban Esme y Carlisle Cullen, que te encontraron con tres meses de vida y te acogieron como a una hija, junto a sus demás hijos, Edward, Emmet y Alice. Carlisle era una persona muy poderosa que trajo la paz a Cielo, y su amor era tan fuerte y hermoso que convertía todo en un halo de luz dorado y esplendoroso. Su esposa, Esme, era una persona muy hermosa y buena, llena de bondad y ternura, que estuvo con el en todo momento.

-Aro, entonces ¿donde están ellos?-le pregunte, con una gran emoción y opresión en el pecho… hasta que observe la mirada triste de el anciano.

-Debes, de saber, que la muerte es algo invencible, y no por el hecho de ser inmortal, puedes librarte de ella. Las criaturas de Nayura, así como nacen, también pueden morir.

-No lo entiendo-_¿ellos estaban muertos_?-entonces, ellos están…

-No lo sabemos con exactitud… solo que no están, desaparecieron como por arte de magia.

-¿Y mis padres?-le hice la pregunta, que desde hacia tiempo me estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

-Bueno, eso es otra larga historia. Hemos estado intentando averiguar su paradero…pero ni siquiera sabemos quienes son y si están vivos o no.

Mire el resplandor del césped verde, pensando en lo que había dicho el anciano, cuando vislumbre el destello dorado en mi cuello.

-¿Y ya tenía este colgante, cuando me encontraron?

-La verdad querida, es que no se mucho de ese colgante… solo que no lo tenías antes de que desaparecieras.

-No entiendo… ¿Desaparecer?-Mire los ojos verdes del anciano, con ansiedad, intentando encontrar algo que le hiciera recordar y entender la historia.

-Verás, mi hermano Cayo, es el Rey del Reino Oscuro, pero se corrompió por la fuerza de la oscuridad, debes saber que hay que tener demasiada voluntad y sobre todo un corazón puro, para poder reinar sobre la oscuridad y que ella no te domine a ti. Pero desgraciadamente a mi hermano, lo domino y se perdió en su odio y su miedo. Pero también debo de decirte que la Diosa creó ese reino porque así como hay luz, también hay oscuridad, y todo tiene que tener su equilibrio, al igual que hay Sol, también hay Luna, y Mar o Tierra. El mundo esta regido por polos opuestos para crear un equilibrio que nos haga vivir.

-Y si hay ese equilibrio, ¿porque las criaturas Oscuras se descontrolaron?-le pregunte.

-El reino de la Noche no siempre fue maligno, antes estaban en paz, pero, el miedo de ser vencidos por los inmortales de la luz, supero los lazos de paz, y se proclamo la guerra.

-¿Y ahora están en guerra?-dije con precaución, mirándolo lentamente.

-La verdad es algo curioso, y algo que te involucra a ti, gracias a ti, mi hermano, ha estado demasiado debilitado como para poder seguir con la guerra-contesto Aro, saliendo al jardín.

-¿A mi?-ahora si estaba confusa… ¡_esto ya era demasiada información inentendible!_

-El día que los Reyes desaparecieron, tú tenías 4 años. Y uno de los siervos de Cayo, te secuestro y no pudimos hacer nada, el quería matarte, el porque, no lo sabemos, pero eras una pieza muy importante para él.

-¿Y que paso?-pregunte con curiosidad, era como si hubiera estado en la penumbra todo este tiempo… _¿Porque no recordaba nada de mi vida pasada?_

-Mi hermano tiene un sobrino, el hijo de Carlisle y Esme, el es el único que lo sabe aparte de Cayo.

Lo miré todavía confundida, sentándome en un banco, sintiendo como las piernas me temblaban.

-Y ese chico ¿Quién es?…

-Mi nieto, Edward.-respondió Aro cautelosamente.

Abrí mucho los ojos_… ¿Qué tenía que ver él en todo esto?_

-¿Y el como? ¿Que?-realmente ya no sabía ni que preguntar, estaba tan sorprendida que las palabras se me atoraban en la garganta y no salían.

–Edward, es una persona maravillosa además de un muchacho muy apuesto, y valiente, y según las damas de los reinos, uno de los príncipes más apuestos de Nayura, es una persona con un corazón muy particular-dijo el viejo con una burla-de seguro te gustara cuando lo conozcas bien.

-No me ha dado esa impresión-dije enojada, cruzándome de brazos.

-Deberías de preguntarle sobre eso… es el único que lo sabe de principio a fin….

También deberías de saber que eres bastante especial, comparada con las demás criaturas de la luz. Todas las damas de Cielo, tienen los ojos dorados y los cabellos del color del trigo, pero parece que tu conservas una apariencia humana, realmente fuera de lo común… que tampoco entiendo… eres un verdadero misterio.-Aro, hizo una pausa repentinamente y me observó con interés… _esto era perfecto… encima que siempre había sido rarita, ahora era la más rarita en el mundo de los raros…¿algo mas?_- Y otra cosa más ciertas visiones de tus recuerdos, aparecerán en tus sueños o quizás, incluso cuando estés consiente. Por ahora, estudiaras en palacio, y te ayudarán con tu nueva educación, los muchachos y los profesores otorgados para ustedes. Tienes mucho por aprender, eres una princesa, y no una cualquiera si no una criatura de la luz, por el momento no quiero decirte nada más, porque lo irás descubriendo tu sola, pero siempre que necesites mi ayuda, no dudes en acudir á mí o a los muchachos que estarán encantados de ayudarte.-_Si claro sobretodo, el idiota-egocéntrico-realmente guapo-malhumorado-"soy el mejor"…o sea Edward_

-No todos-dije en un susurro

El anciano rió

-Creo que Edward y tu tienen que darse un tiempo para conocerse… será realmente interesante.

-Si, vamos-conteste mirándolo enojada _"interesantísimo"_-Antes de desmayarme, tuve un recuerdo, de cuando era pequeña, tu estabas a mi lado y Edward, nombre a Emmet y a Carlisle… pero ¿como es posible que Edward no haya cambiado nada a pesar de que yo era una niña? ahora mismo el parece mayor que yo solo por unos años… -le expliqué confusa

-A efectos prácticos, Edward solo te lleva dos años. Pero no olvides que el es inmortal y dejo de envejecer a los veinte años, en cambio tú acabas de dejar de envejecer a esta edad. Es muy posible, que ese sea uno de los recuerdos, pero todavía te falta mucho por recordar, por ahora, solo necesitas descansar y ya mañana te explicare todo lo demás con más calma.

-De acuerdo-conteste cansada de tantas historias, de principes y guerras e inmortales.

Aro se paró enfrente de mí y me dio un beso en la frente antes de despedirse.

Me quedé unos minutos en el banco, pensando en cada cosa que me había dicho, hasta que me levante y seguí el camino por el hermoso jardín hasta llegar a una baranda dorada. Desde ahí se podía ver todo un reino de hermosas casas, blancas y doradas, de caminos llenos de flores y arboles mecidos por el viento, de la luna clara y resplandeciente y de las estrellas que adornaban el Cielo. Todo era tan extraño, mi vida había cambiado en tan solo un momento, esperaba poder recordar todo, porque en el corazón sentía un gran vacío…

-Hermosa noche ¿verdad?-me gire asustada, por esa voz, alegre y cálida, para encontrarse con Jake y su belleza, increíblemente cálida, que parecía fuera de lugar con la clara y dorada luna.

-Vaya, el príncipe lobo, es un enorme placer-le dije haciéndole una exagerada reverencia que me hizo tambalearme _"para variar"_ y que hizo que Jake soltara una risita.

-No se si sorprenderme, por que tu sepas lo que es un licántropo, o por tus modales exuberantes y poco agraciados.

-Me gusta mucho la mitología y leía en mi antiguo orfanato, y a lo segundo, espero que una princesa como yo pueda mandar a que te corten la cabeza.

Nos miramos y volvimos a reírnos efusivamente por lo que habíamos dicho.

-Supongo que ha sido difícil que de un día para otro te hayan dicho que eres una princesa inmortal de un mundo que nunca creías que pudiera existir.-_No imaginas cuanto…_

-Si, ha sido extraño, pero realmente me siento en mi hogar… aparte de que en el mundo humano, siempre había sido muy diferente y había oído voces de otros mundos y de … cosas… extrañas.. Creo que estoy sonando como una loca.

-La verdadera locura es que tu estés aquí, y que estés viva, y tan…

-¿Tan…?-pregunte al ver que el parecía que no iba a continuar la frase.

-Tan crecida… si eso, estas realmente…quiero decir que ya no eres una niña.

-Ya... supongo que la única que ha cambiado soy yo… porque tu también eres inmortal, ¿cierto?

-Si, todos nosotros nacimos a la misma vez, y todos te vimos crecer, bueno hasta que…

-Desaparecí.-complete un poco incómoda. Los dos se quedaron en silencio mirando hacia el cielo.

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto-dijo el acercando su mano a mi mejilla.

-Yo me alegro de haber vuelto.-Jake acarició mi mejilla, haciendo que me sonrojara al sentir su tacto cálido y su mirada sobre mi.

Hasta que oí un carraspeo detrás de nosotros y Jake se separó de mi rápidamente mientras yo me daba la vuelta, para encontrarme con...

POV Edward

-Jacob-le llame pronunciando su nombre fríamente-Aro te reclama en la sala superior.

Bella estaba sonrojada, mirando hacia el piso, mientras el perro me sonreía con suficiencia como si hubiera ganado algo. ¿_Y a mí que me importaba, lo que sea que estuviera haciendo con ella?_

-Si… de acuerdo, Bella-dijo girándose hacia ella y dándole un beso en la mejilla-espero que podamos seguir con nuestra charla en otro momento buenas noches gran princesa corta cabezas-dijo él haciéndola reír.

_¿Qué? ¡Oh, por favor!, ¿tenía que estar aguantando este tonteo de niños pequeños? 'Buenas noches gran princesa corta cabezas´´ ñeñeñeñe… ¡aggg!_

-Yo también lo espero-le dijo ella con ternura, la miré fijamente intentando leer lo que pasaba por su mente, pero como hace 14 años estaba todo en blanco…

Me gire hacia Jake, para que una ola de pensamientos inapropiados sobre Bella me inundaron…``_Que si era preciosa, que si su cuerpo no se que, que si su voz no se cuanto, que si… Edward eres un metido y deja de leerme la mente…´´ ¡¡Oye!!_

Jake salió de allí, mirándome furtivamente mientras yo le traspasaba con una mirada asesina y me giré hacia Bella que seguía ahí observándonos con curiosidad.

-Vaya, parece mentira, hace nada eras una niña, y ahora me encuentro con una señorita coqueta que embelesa a todos los hombres a su alrededor.-le dije con autosuficiencia, cosa que note que la hizo enfurecer.

-No estaba coqueteando con nadie-dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, y yo me acerqué a ella lentamente.

-No necesito tus explicaciones.

-Pues no lo parece-me dijo con una mirada orgullosa-_Será…_

-Tu siempre sacando conclusiones por tu cuenta.-me apreté el tabique de la nariz, mientras de mi boca salía un suspiro de frustración_… ¿Por qué justo a ella no le podía leer la mente?_

-No tienes derecho a hablar de mí, como si me conocieras, porque no sabes nada-Bella estaba furiosa, y lo podía notar por como fruncía el ceño, como cuando era pequeña y apretaba sus puños fuertemente.

-Conozco mejor tu vida, que tu misma.-le dije sin querer sonar tan cruel.

-¡No es mi culpa que no recuerde nada!-me grito con una mirada triste en sus increíbles ojos marrones_… ¿Que digo increíbles_?- ¿Crees que no hubiera preferido quedarme aquí, y vivir como un señorito rico sin problemas ni falta de nada?

_¿Señorito rico? ¿Sin problemas? ¿Se cree, que venderme a la Oscuridad por salvarla es estar sin problemas? Se cree que traicionar un reino y una familia no es un problema? ¿Como puede ser tan…? agggg!!_

-¡¿Sin problemas, ni falta de nada?!-le grite e acercándome peligrosamente lleno de ira-¡Tu eres la que no sabes nada y aún así habla como si lo supieras todo!

-¡Y tu eres el que parece que tiene un problema con la vida y lo paga conmigo!-se acerco también con una mirada fría y dolida.

-¡Es que tu eres la culpable de todo!-le acabe soltando sin apartar mi mirada de la de ella.

-¿A que te refieres con todo? ¿Crees que yo soy la culpable, de que seas un ser tan despreciable y egocéntrico que parece ser que solo piensa en sí mismo? _¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, lo eres!_

-Sigues siendo una niña, cabezota e inmadura que se cree importante.-le dije con odio.

-Pues quizás por eso no te recuerde, ¡¿para que querer recordar a alguien tan… tan frío, horrible y despreciable!?

Me quedé en silencio… no me recuerda, eso lo sabía, pero no me había importado hasta que ella me lo había dicho, antes éramos una familia, Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, Alice y la pequeña Bella, pero todo se había ido a la mierda por culpa de ella, y yo me había convertido en esta criatura tan monstruosa… _¡TODO ERA SU CULPA!_

Estábamos tan cerca, que podía sentir su sangre, exquisita y deliciosa como todo ella bombeando desde su corazón a todo su cuerpo transparente y hermoso. Bella podía leer el compas de mi respiración entrecortada y forzada, y mi pulso inconstante, y vi en sus ojos un torbellino de sentimientos incapaces de leer, ella sabía algo, pero no sabía el que.

-Todo hubiera sido tan fácil si tú no te me hubieras cruzado en el bosque… pero ¡NO! ¡Tenías que aparecer y arruinarlo todo! No podías condenarme una vez sino tenias que venir y repetirlo de nuevo.-si pudiera llorar de la rabia lo estaría haciendo, la odiaba, la odiaba como nunca había odiado a nadie… y ella lo sabía.

Se separó bruscamente de mi y dio un largo y calmado suspiró, mientras miraba hacía el reino hasta calmarse.

Se giró hacia mí y se acercó cautelosamente.

-Realmente es una pena, que no me dejases allí, así no te sería tan difícil controlarte de lo que sea que te hace perder el control-me dijo en un susurro tomándome absolutamente por sorpresa y dejándome más pálido de lo que era. Bella dio la media vuelta y camino hacia el castillo sin mirar atrás.

Me había quedado estático en el mismo lugar, mirando la figura esbelta de Bella. No soportaba no poder leerle la mente, a esa niña caprichosa y malhumorada.

Me día la vuelta con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara. ¿Qué pensarían mis padres si supieran que la sangre de Bella, le atraía como a nadie? Si mis ansias de matarla eran tan fuertes que tenía que controlarme y que vendí mi soy Edward, porque mi corazón esta negro y muerto, más muerto que su alma… Sería divertido ver su expresión. El siempre había sido, el responsable, el que se ocupaba de todo, el que ponía a sus hermanos en su sitio, el que hacia los planes de guerra, el que tenía a todas las damiselas de los reinos a sus pies, y a todos sus reyes y monarcas… pero todo eso ya había cambiado.

Ya habían pasado 14 años desde que aquel incidente, lo había convertido en lo que era y ellos habían desaparecido. Nadie sabía su secreto salvo su abuelo, su tío, Demetri y _ella_. Ella, era la mujer mas hermosa y malvada, mas pasional y fría, tan oscura pero a la vez siempre había algo que incitaba a los demás a acercarse a ella aunque tu mente gritara peligro, y ahora…necesitaba verla.

Saqué el mismo colgante que pendía del cuello de Bella y lo apreté con fuerza y con furia…Bella no recordaba nada del incidente, y no podía saber nada, ni siquiera debía darse cuenta de que a los dos les unía el mismo colgante y de ninguna manera podía interferir en sus planes...

* * *

Eddie esta celoso...xD Poco a poco vamos a ir descubreiendo porque Edwad siente tato odio hacia Bella, y que pasó en el accidente de hace 14 años.

Besos^^


	5. Haciendo pastel con Emmet

En el capítlo anterior:

Saqué el mismo colgante que pendía del cuello de Bella y lo apreté con fuerza y con furia…Bella no recordaba nada del incidente, y no podía saber nada, ni siquiera debía darse cuenta de que a los dos les unía el mismo colgante y de ninguna manera podía interferir en sus planes...

* * *

POV Edward

Cogí mi caballo y salí de las fronteras de Cielo a velocidad sobrehumana hasta llegar al castillo de la Noche… ahora mi castillo. Cuando atravesé las puertas oscuras los guardias me oyeron y no más pisar el suelo de la sala mi tío ya me esperaba.

-¿Buen viaje Edward?

-Perfecto… busco a...

-Eso tendrá que esperar-dijo Cayo parándome en seco-me han llegado noticias de que la heredera que supuestamente habías hecho desaparecer, ha aparecido y que menos que gracias a ti.-grito el retándome.- ¿No me ibas a dar la alegre noticia?

-No me pareció importante-le conteste tenso.

-Pues a mi si me parece muy importante, ya sabes que significa que…

-Cayo, ella es una persona insignificante y delicada no le haría daño ni a una mosca, ya sabes ha perdido sus poderes, incluso tiene apariencia humana, dudo que intervenga en mis planes.

-¿Bueno, una niña que te puede condenar a una vida maldita, también puede entrometerse en los planes, no?-me dijo fríamente con un deje de burla.

-Te aseguro que no se entrometerá… -le dije confiado.

-¿Y si se entromete?-pregunto con malicia.

-Yo me ocupare de ella.-caminé enfadado hasta la habitación…

-Oh, ¿Por qué tanta rabia?-dijo una hermosa pero fría voz- La pude sentir desde mis aposentos.-soltó ella con una risa musical.

-No es nada-le dije sonriendo a mi pecado andante… Tanya.

-¿No tendrá nada que ver con cierta niña que acaba de aparecer?-pregunto divertida.

-No es eso… solo quería verte.-le dije mientras ella abría la puerta de su habitación.

Cuando entramos dentro, Tanya hizo aparecer velas rojas por toda la habitación y un aroma a incienso inundó el dormitorio. Me tumbé en la cama mientras la veía soltarse el pelo y una masa de pelo rubio rojizo caía por sus hombros pálidos. Sus ojos azules y fríos como el hielo contrastaban con sus labios rojos como la sangre que se curvaban con una sonrisa pícara.

Su belleza era arrolladora y prohibida, y sus movimientos lentos y dolorosos.

-Yo podría eliminar a la pequeña criatura con solo chascar los dedos y ahorrarte un favor, se que no te gusta mancharte las manos de sangre… ni tus colmillos tampoco-dijo ella moviendo sus caderas sensualmente y riendo.

-Ya se que eres una de las mas poderosas vampiras y…

-La mejor- me interrumpió ella.

-Pero Bella no será un problema.-dije cansado de repetir todo el rato la misma frase.

Tanya titubeo y se coloco encima de mí.

-¿Es hermosa?-pregunto descaradamente mientras me besaba.

-No me fije-le dije buscando su boca..."_ya claro_"

Tanya puso su dedo índice en mi pecho donde pude apreciar una uña afilada y roja como sus labios.

-¿Yo soy hermosa?-me pregunto con una voz fina y afilada.

-Hermosa es quedarse corto.-

-¿Es más hermosa que yo?-volvió a preguntar ella.

-¿A quien le importa?-le dije besándola de nuevo...._"ejem… vuelvo a repetir, ya claro"_

Tanya no pareció conforme con mi contestación pero siguió con su labor mientras las velas poco a poco iban apagándose…

POV Bella

Vi como Edward salía a todo galope con su caballo y se perdía en el bosque, después de ver desde el alfeizar de mi ventana como su silueta se hacia una sombra hasta desaparecer, recorrí el castillo en busca de la cocina ya que me acababa de dar cuenta de que no había comido.

Llegue hasta una habitación de piedra enorme, donde se encontraba una mesa alargada de mas de tres metros de largo que partía la cocina, también habían un montón de grandes armarios en una hilera por toda la habitación. Las luces estaban apagadas y no había nadie, así que decidí buscar algo de comer...

Abrí el primer armario que encontré, y para mi sorpresa y decepción estaba vacío. Me quede mirando por una rato la puerta y decidí abrir el armario de al lado, dándome cuenta que estaba en el mismo estado que la otra. Fue abriendo todos los armarios uno por uno intuyendo el resultado… NADA de NADA. _"Oh, si esto es perfecto, y mis tripas que parecen que están dando un concierto…"_

Me senté confundida en la mesa, ¿no había comida en un palacio donde parecía que el dinero era lo que menos faltaba?

-¡¡Buuuuuuuuuuuuu!!-gritó una voz de hombre detrás de mi. _``Emmet´´_

Me di la vuelta tranquilamente para encontrarme con la cara alegre de Emmet, el gran fortachón de las Islas del Sur.!!

POV Emmet

-¡Emmet!-dijo Bells pegándome en el hombro un suave golpe.

-¿No te asustaste?-le pregunte poniendo cara de sorpresa.

-Tengo tanta hambre que aunque explotara un cañón solo oiría mis tripas.

Me quede mirando hacia ella con una sonrisa.

-Sigues sin ser una princesa muy común-dije volviendo a reír.

-No soy una princesa-me dijo convencida cruzándose de brazos.

-Corrijo, sigues sin ser una persona muy común.

Ella me sonrió y nos quedamos en silencio hasta que se oyeron sus tripas, y yo volví a soltar otra carcajada.

-¿Por qué no comes si tienes tanta hambre? Si no sabes cocinar puedes llamar a algún sirviente o…

-No, es tarde no quería molestar a nadie, además no hay comida.-dijo señalando los armarios.

Miré los armarios y la miré a ella, para volver a posar la vista sobre los armarios. Sin entender porque decía que no había comido hasta que entendí.

-Creo que no te han explicado como funciona esto. Son armarios de Luna. Si deseas un nombre de alimento solo tienes que cerrar la puerta decirlo en alto y todos los tipos y clases diferentes de lo que quieras aparecerá en el armario.

Bells abrió la boca sorprendida.

-¿Es enserio?-pregunto atónita.

La cogí de la mano y la coloque enfrente del armario.

-Prueba-le dije con diversión.

Titubeó por un momento.

-Quiero chocolate.-dijo emocionada-nunca lo he probado.

La miró sorprendido y a la vez apenado, ya que Aro le había contado que había estado viviendo en un orfanato cuando desapareció.

Y Bella notó mi repentino silencio.

-¿Ocurre algo? ¿No se puede comer chocolate? Porque si no se puede, puedo pedir otra…

-No, descuida, puedes comer lo que desees, todo esto te pertenece al fin y al cabo, es solo que supongo que tuviste que pasarlo muy mal en el lugar donde viviste.-dije mirándola apenado.

-Bueno, no fue una experiencia muy bonita-sonrió-pero supongo que lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte.-dijo cogiéndome de las manos.-Y me alegro de estar de vuelta y de recuperar a mi… familia.

Sonreí más animado, mi pequeña y dulce Bells, había vuelto y estaba viva, y en unos días la pequeña duende también volvería y estaría casi toda la familia…casi. Me prometí que no dejaría nunca que le hicieran daño ya que al fin y al cabo era mi hermana pequeña.

La cogí y la levante del piso en un fuerte abrazo.

-Emmy…no, no pué...do respirar.

La solté y la deje en el piso, para abrir el armario. Cuando Bells le echo un vistazo se encontró con todos los chocolates que nunca se pudo imaginar, blanco, negro, con leche, en tableta, en bombón, en polvo, líquido…

-¿Qué te parece si hacemos pastel de chocolate acompañado con un vaso de leche?- me pregunto ella.

-Me parece una genial idea, me muero de hambre, y hacia tiempo que no comía chocolate.' _Por culpa de las princesas con las que tenían comidas casi todos los días y no sabían lo que era comer de verdad, Parecíamos cabras todo el día comiendo hiervas y ensaladas y no se que mas_"

-¿Y eso porque?-pregunto ella confundida, mientras sacaba mezclas de chocolates.

-Cuando comes con una princesa… sueles comer, tarta de limón, sorbete de menta y carne a las finas hiervas. Porque la regla fundamental de una mujer, princesa o no es:

-¡El chocolate engorda!-dijimos los dos a la vez, lo que nos provoco risa.

-Bueno, pues yo no sigo reglas-dijo mientras abría el cartucho de chocolate.

-Si, y por eso te quiero tanto-dije riendo y pasándole un libro de recetas -¿Te puedo ayudar? Nunca había echo un pastel.

-Claro, será divertido. Tú bates la masa y yo te doy los ingredientes. ¿Te parece si hacemos este pastel?-dijo ella señalando la foto de un pastel de chocolate con leche, salteado con chocolate blanco- Se llama "Chocolat Perciban".

Asentí emocionado mientras me ponía un delantal y le pasaba otro a mi pequeña princesa.

-Háblame de las princesas de Nayura.-dijo ella mientras hacía la masa.

-Bueno, la mayoría son muy bellas, ya sabes, inmortales, hechiceras, mujeres licántropos, princesas de la luna, sirenas…hay mucha variedad. Pero son casi todas iguales, las inmortales son delicadas y dulces, con su piel, ojos y pelo dorados, las mujeres licántropos, cálidas y pasionales, las princesas de la luna seductoras pero traicioneras, y las sirenas, bueno ya sabes si cantan date por muerto.-dije divertido.

-Vaya, hay razas muy diferentes…

-Ya, pero todas buscan lo mismo, el poder de la Diosa. Cuenta la leyenda que solo una princesa de corazón puro, elegida y marcada por la Diosa puede reinar Nayura. Todas quieren lo mismo sin saber las consecuencias y responsabilidades que conllevan.

-Mmm, ¿no se conforman con vivir en un palacio y tener armarios con comida para toda una vida?

Sonreí ante su sencillez.

-Las damas de aquí aman los bailes, las justas y los acontecimientos sociales. Por no hablar de las compras y todo eso que las mujeres hacen.-dije confundido.

Bella acabo con la masa y me la dio para que colocara la crema que había echo encima.

-No me gustan los bailes-dijo ella-nunca he ido a ninguno y no se bailar.

Me reí otra vez

-Tendrás tutores y profesores que te ayuden, no te preocupes- dije mientras le espolvoreaba trocitos de chocolate y lo metía en uno de los hornos.

-Y otra cosa más de las damas de aquí, su afición favorita, es cazar hombres.

-¿Cazar…hombres?-pregunto ella confundida.

-Eres tan inocente-le dije pellizcándole una mejilla sonrosada.-si bueno, Edward está el primero en las listas de todas las princesas del reino, después Jake y yo obviamente-dije guiñándole un ojo-y Demetri, va después debido a su excesivo carácter reservado. Y después de nosotros están todos los demás.

-Wow-dijo ella sorprendida-las mujeres me van a querer matar por vivir con ustedes entonces-dijo sonriendo.

-No te preocupes-dije poniéndome serio-nosotros los súper-mega-guapos te protegeremos.

Bells se echó a reír agarrándose la barriga, y yo no comprendía porque si lo había dicho totalmente enserio.

-No te rías, tu enana-dije cogiéndola mientras ella seguía riendo y la sentaba en la mesa.

-¿Y a ti no te gusta nadie?-me pregunta secándose las lágrimas que le había producido la risa.

-No, todavía no he encontrado a mi amor verdadero…-dije poniendo pose de romántico dramático que volvió a hacer reír a Bells.

-Eso, significa que nunca has tenido novia-me señalo ella con un dedo.

-No, no, no, no, no…-`_` ¿estaba loca o que?´´-_yo no he dicho eso, si he tenido novias pero nunca me he enamorado.-dije simplemente.

-¿Y porque sales con mujeres de las que no estas enamorado?-pregunto confundida.

Guardé silencio mientras un olor dulce inundó la cocina, todavía callado y pensativo me acerqué al horno y saqué el pastel que tenía una pinta increíble.

* * *

Ya se que seguramente quieren mas Edward&Bella, pero necesito que veaís que relación tiene con cada uno de los chicos, y también que se descubran pequeñas pistas sobre dward para que lo ententaís todo bien en próximos cápitulos, que si serán Edwar&Bella 100%.

Rose y ALice, no tardaran en aparecer...y Carlisle y Esme tampoco pero antes de eso nuestros protagonistas tienen que hacer un viaje los ds solos...¿Que pasara?

Besos^^


	6. Primer día en la vida de una princesa

En el capítulo anterior:

Guardé silencio mientras un olor dulce inundó la cocina, todavía callado y pensativo me acerqué al horno y saqué el pastel que tenía una pinta increíble.

* * *

POV Edwad

Volvía a Cielo en mi caballo, con la vista fija en el horizonte, las estrellas llenaban el cielo, y se había dado cuenta que por primera vez no se había despedido de Tanya, esta vez la había dejado descansando y el se había marchado, necesitaba volver y hablar con el abuelo.

Deje al caballo en el establo, y entre al palacio, cuando un olor dulce me llegó desde la cocina.

_Que raro… ¿No debería de estar todos durmiendo?_

Camino hasta la cocina cuando oyó unas voces.

-Mmm… ahí que probar hasta encontrar a la adecuada ¿no crees?-dijo Emmet sentándose al lado de Bella, y poniendo el pastel encima de la mesa.

Su hermano estaba con la princesa, ambos con un delantal y con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Bueno, yo no se nada del amor, pero creo que el amor verdadero, no se encuentra probando ni buscándolo, creo que cuando llega, llega por que tenia que llegar, y sabes que es lo que estabas esperando, porque darías tu vida por esa persona, y lucharías por ella, sin importar quien o que se cruce en tu camino, con tal de ver su sonrisa que sabes que te acelera el corazón y que te hace brillar más que nada en el mundo. Porque darías la vida para que esa persona este siempre a tu lado a salvo y feliz, saber que el mejor sonido que puedas escuchar es su risa por la mañana, el mejor olor el de su cabello recién mojado, el mejor roce sea el de sus labios con los tuyos y su piel sedosa y la mejor historia sea la que salga de tu corazón donde esa persona es la protagonista. Porque no siempre se encuentra el amor verdadero, y cuando se encuentra es mucho más fácil perderlo que luchar por el, pero lo harás por que cuando el amor es verdadero… es para siempre.

Bueno… eso espero-dijo Bella mirando a Emmet que se había quedado mirando hacia ella con la boca abierta.

-Cierra la boca que te entran moscas-dijo Bella sonriendo.

-Eso que dijiste fue…-``_yo me quede igual_´´ Emmet sonrió con tristeza-cuando dices eso, pareces realmente segura de que exista y sea como tu lo dices pero…

-Eh, no te preocupes-le dijo ella mirándolo con comprensión-estoy segura que tu lo encontraras y serás el hombre más feliz del mundo, porque ella te amará a ti, solo tienes que esperar. Además eres el segundo de la lista de los súper-mega-guapos, muñeco-le dijo Bella intentando imitar la voz de Emmet, lo que provocó que él soltará una carcajada.

-Me alegro de que estés aquí.-le dijo el-¡Y ahora comamos pastel!

-Si-dijo ella entusiasmada.

-¿Sabes que? Nunca había echo nada así, los demás se creen que no se hacer nada de esto y que solo sirvo para... bueno usar mi fuerza, hacer bromas y conquistar damas -dijo el-pero, también me gustan otras muchas cosas.

-Yo creo que sirves para todo lo que te propongas, eres una persona maravillosa-dijo ella_" ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan…como era?_

-Tu lo hiciste casi todo-le dijo el dándole un golpe suave en el hombro.

-No lo creas, vamos a comer.

Bella partió un trozó mientras Emmet traía dos vasos de leche, y volvió a su lado para seguir hablando y riendo.

Me había quedado en frente de la puerta, di la vuelta y subí las escaleras hasta mi dormitorio. Tras traspasar la puerta y cerrarla me deje caer en la cama y me quede pensando en lo que había dicho la princesa.

Me parecía una bobería, lo que había dicho, un cuento de hadas para niñas, pero había sonado tan puro y sincero de sus labios. Que por un momento creí en ella, creí en lo que decía, pero todo es una sarta de estupideces de una niña que no conoce nada del mundo. La imagen de Bella en la cocina llegó a su mente. Tenía una sonrisa bailando en sus labios y aunque su cara estaba manchada de harina lucía igual de hermosa.

Entonces recordó las palabras de Tanya…

_*-¿Es hermosa?_

_-No me fije"_

_-¿Es más hermosa que yo?_

_-¿A quién le importa? *_

Pensé en la imagen de Bella y en la de Tanya…

Bella tenía el pelo de un color marrón profundo con destellos rojizos y ondulados que le llegaba hasta su fina cintura. Tanya lo tenia rubio y muy lacio que le caía por los hombros. Los ojos de ella eran azules y fríos incluso a veces crueles, y los de la princesa eran cálidos como el chocolate líquido y brillante como un rayo de luz puro y hermoso, que derrochaba bondad y ternura. La sonrisa de Bella era bellísima y era como ver un rayo de luz en la oscuridad con sus labios llenos y sonrosados, y los de Tanya, eran descarados y rojos como la sangre. Su sonrisa te incitaba a lo peligroso y a la pasión.

Tanya, tenía unas curvas por los que los hombres entregaban su alma y una piel fina y cortante que desprendía sensualidad, experiencia, y seducción. En cambio Bella dejaba ver una piel suave y cálida, pálida como la nieve, y su figura delicada y perfecta, que desprendía inocencia, pureza y todo el amor del mundo.

No había ni punto de comparación, pensé. Aunque las dos eran realmente bellas, Ariella era un punto demasiado luminoso como para que Tanya o cualquier otra compitiera con ella.

Y con esa imagen me entregó a los brazos de Morfeo.

POV Bella

Cuando desperté, en el dormitorio se encontraban cinco mujeres ataviadas con un uniforme blanco y dorado.

-¿Necesita algo princesa?-pregunto la primera que estaba a mi derecha.

-¿Le quitamos la ropa?

-¿La bañamos?-pregunto otra

-No, gracias, voy, voy a bañarme, si eso, será mejor que me, meta, en el baño…yo, yo sola.-"_¡¡ ¿?como que quitarme la ropa¡¡¿?"_ esquive a las mujeres hasta por fin llegar al baño.

Me encerré y me metí en la bañera, para que el agua fría me despertara.

Pensé en la noche anterior, en la charla con Emmet y en el pastel de chocolate. Cuando salí de la ducha, me peine el pelo en dos trenzas que me llegaban a la cintura y salí del baño, intentando buscar algo en el armario que no fuera un vestido.

-¿No hay ninguna cosa que no sean vestidos?-pregunte después de estar buscando dentro del vestidor por no se sabe cuanto tiempo.

-¿A que se refiere alteza?-pregunto la más cercana.

-Por favor, llámenme Bella, eso de alteza suena muy estirado.

Las mujeres me miraron incrédulas para después soltar unas risitas.

-¿No tienen pantalones?-pregunte esperanzada.

-No, prin…Bella.-dijo la misma mujer-los pantalones los suelen usar los hombres, aunque podemos conseguirle, el señor Aro no sabía que le gustaría y encargo toda a la ropa que usan las damas de mayor cuna actualmente.

-Oh-susurre"_Se había tomado muchas molestias por mi culpa"._

-Pero no se preocupe, le podemos pedir a las costureras que les tengan los pantalones, las sirvientas solemos utilizar a veces para que el trabajo nos sea más cómodo, si no le molesta usar la misma ropa que…

-Me parece genial-dije sonriendo, completamente aliviada-muchas gracias… eh…

-María, mi nombre es María.

-Muchas gracias, María.

Espere en la habitación mientras ayudaba a hacer la cama a las mujeres, que me intentaban convencer de que no.

Poco después de que las convenciera de que se tomaran el día libre, dieron las gracias y salieron del cuarto no antes sin que María me diera dos pares de pantalones.

Me coloque los pantalones que eran de color caqui y descubrí asombrosamente que me quedaban perfectos, ni sueltos ni ajustados y le llegaban hasta los tobillos. Me puse una camisa sencilla blanca que me llegaba hasta el muslo y unas botas muy cómodas que me llegaban debajo de las rodillas.

Baje corriendo las escaleras, donde más sirvientes limpiaban o simplemente pasaban por allí.

-¿Dónde están todos?-pregunte a un mayordomo que estaba supervisando unos manteles.

-Desayunando en la terraza, princesa.

-Soy Bella, encantada.-dije cansada de tanta formalidad-¿Y usted?

-Joe, señorita-dijo con cara divertida.

-Bien, un placer Joe-le di un beso en la mejilla y salí corriendo-Hasta luego.

Joe la miro irse sonriendo, se preguntaba cuantas cosas iban a cambiar en el palacio.

Fui hasta la terraza, aunque me perdí dos veces_," ¿dos solo"?_ antes de llegar. Cuando atravesé la puerta, Aro estaba leyendo un libro y tomando te, y los chicos tenían la boca rebosada de algo que parecía chocolate, menos Edward claro que estaba absorto en su libro y en su vaso de leche.

-Buenos días-salude a todos antes de llegar a la mesa.

Cuando levantaron la vista, Edward se atraganto con la leche, Jake sonrió cálidamente, Jasper giró la cabeza rápidamente aunque pude atisbar una pequeña sonrisa, Emmet rió a carcajada limpia y Aro solo me observo confundido.

-¿Pantalones?-pregunto el anciano mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Si, son más cómodos que los vestidos, espero que no te importe.-le dije sonriendo.

-No, claro que no solo que pensé, que te gustarían más los vestidos.-dijo el volviendo a su libro.

-No me disgustan-rodee la mesa hasta llegar al príncipe licántropo.-Jake-dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Buena noche Bella?-me pregunto metiéndose un trozo de tarta en la boca.

-Muy buena-le dije recordándola.

-¡La mejor!-grito Emmet.

-Jasper-salude acercándome a él para darle también un beso-¿Te gusta el pastel?

-Esta delicioso-dijo el con una pequeña sonrisa.

Me acerqué a Emmet silenciosamente sonriendo.

-Pues lo preparó Emmet, lo vi ayer en la cocina haciéndolo-Emmet intento hablar pero le metí un trozo de pastel en la boca-No seas tan modesto.-dije riéndome al ver, sus intentos fallidos de hablar con el pastel en la boca.

Edward soltó una carcajada lo que hizo que todos nos volteáramos a verlo, pero al percatarse de eso volvió a su vaso de leche y a su libro.

* * *

En el próximo capítulo habrá una pequeña pelea entre Jake y Edward ¿Adivinais por que se pelearan?=O Y también habrá un acercamiento entre Edward y Bella. Ya se que este capítulo es bastante generla, pero ya sabeís necesito aclarar algunas cosas antes de comenzar completamente con Edward & Bella.

Besos^^


	7. Un suceso extraño, una nana familiar

Este capítulo se lo dedico a kanna white^^ Gracias por tus reviews

Besos^^

* * *

POV Edward

Todos se giraron hacia mi , por mi repentina carcajada, y al percatarme de esto, fije mi vista otra vez en el libro , que descansaba en la mesa. Pero es que no me había podido aguantar. No entendía por que no se había atribuido ningún merito por haber hecho el pastel que por lo visto era sensacional.

-Vaya, Emmet eres un genio, tienes que hacer más tartas, te lo digo enserio hermano-dijo el perro metiéndose otro trozo en la boca.

Bella se acercó sonriendo a su asiento que estaba en medio de mí y del pude dar cuenta de su cambio de expresión cuando se fijo en mi, y en su asiento que estaba a mi lado.

-Alteza-dijo Bella fríamente sentándose.

-Princesa-le conteste regalándole una sonrisa torcida.

Bella giró su cabeza hacia su plato rápidamente, ¿Qué se le estaría pasando por la cabeza en este momento?.

Todo se quedo en silencio, y los chicos no paraban de pasear la mirada de Bella a mí._"¿no podían ser más obvios?¬¬_

-¿Me pueden pasar pastel?-dijo ella por fin y rompía el silencio. Mientras cogía el plato que le había ofrecido un mayordomo.

Probó un poco de pastel, y bebió del vaso de leche que le habían servido, lentamente y frunciendo los labios. _¿Se puede saber por que vigilo todos sus movimientos?_

-¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?-pregunto ella mirando hacia Aro. Sus mejillas, estaban de un adorable color carmín, y sus ojos profundos iluminados con un brillo hermoso y puro. La ropa que llevaba, le quedaba realmente bien, pese a que no fuera un vestido pomposo y lleno de abalorio. _Espera, ok, ya estoy pensando demasiadas tonterías juntas._

-Edward te llevara al pueblo-dijo Aro sonriendo_."Claro, Edward la llevara al pueblo… espera … ¿QUE? ¿PORQUE?_

-¿Qué? ¿Porque?-pregunto ella levantándose… _"ni que me leyera la mente ella a mi¬¬_"-¿No puede venir Emmet, Jake o Jasper? _"Eso mismo digo yo"_

-Emmet viaja a las Islas, a resolver unos asuntos, Jasper tiene que ocuparse de los preparativos del baile y se quedara esperando a Alice que llega hoy y Jake…

-No me importa acompañarlos-dijo el sonriéndole. ¿Por que no me sorprende que el chucho pulgoso quiera ir? Era tan entrometido, pues ahora se tendría que aguantar, porque YO la iba a acompañar… Perro maldito ni que estuviera obsesionado con ella _"No, ese eres tu tranquilo"_

Bufe en mi sitio sonoramente.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?-le pregunte malhumorado.

-¿Te molesta?-dijo el pulgoso retándome .

-Chicos-llamo Emmet pero ahora no estaba para sus estúpidas bromas y lo mandamos a callar con una mirada.

-Tú fuiste quien interrumpiste ayer-dijo el moreno cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Había algo que interrumpir?-le dije con una sonrisa inocente-Me parece que no.

-¿Oye, mosquito, porque no te vas a chuparle la sangre a tu vampirita?-me dijo el muy idiota, _si el supiera que no solo me acuesto con vampiras si no que soy uno de ellos_ .

-¿Y tu porque no dejas de meter tu nariz de perro en todo?-le conteste levantándome de la silla.

-Chicos-llamo Aro, pero lo ignoramos.

-Desde hace tiempo te comportas diferente_.-¿Qué yo me comporto que? Yo siempre me había comportado así._

-Y tu desde hace tiempo eres un idiota-le dije con burla.

-No quiero que te acerques a ella_-¿Eso era una amenaza?¿El chucho me estaba amenazando a MI?_

-¿Y que pasa si ella se quiere acercar a mi?-le pregunte viendo como se ponía rojo de la rabia.

-¡PORQUE NADIE Y ELLA MENOS SE ACERCARÍA A ALGUIÉN COMO TU!-grito enfadado-Como empiezes con tus jueguecitod...

-¿Que?-le interrumpí- ¿Me estas amenazando?

-Tómatelo como quieras…-dijo el mirándome con odio.

-Chicos-llamo esta vez Jasper.

-¡¡¿Qué?!!-gritamos los dos girándonos hacia él.

Todos se nos quedaron mirando con cara de diversión, mientras nosotros mirábamos al asiento donde debería de estar Bella. ¿En que momento se había marchado?

-¿Dónde esta?-pregunto Jake..

-Se fue cuando comenzaron a pelear-dijo Jasper intentando reprimir la risa.

-A quien le importa-me levante de la silla rapidamente-voy a la biblioteca.

Todos se quedaron callados en la mesa mirando hacia Jake.

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que Edward interrumpió ayer?-pregunto Emmet con una ceja alzada, mientras Aro y Jasper prestaban atención.

-Nada-dijo el levantándose.-Voy a... dar un paseo.

Cuando Jake abandonó la mesa todos se miraron entre si y soltaron una carcajada.

POV Bella

Me encontraba en la biblioteca, buscando libros sobre la cultura y la historia de Nayura, hasta que ví lo que realmente estaba buscando. La sección del Reino Oscuro.

Saqué un ejemplar de "Historia y cultura del Reino de la Noche" hasta que vislumbré en la parte más alta de la estantería "Leyendas y Criaturas Oscuras". Me puse de puntillas para poder alcanzarlo y cuando tire de él, algo me impidió sacarlo. Miré confusa el libro y di otro tirón, obteniendo el mismo resultado.

Me asome para ver el otro lado de la estantería, para encontrar a Edward con el libro en la mano y el seño fruncido. Llevaba unos pantalones color tierra y una camisa larga con el cuello abierto que se ajustaba a su fuerte abdomen y un chaleco del mismo color que sus botas.

-¿Me estas siguiendo?-le pregunte saliendo detrás de la estantería.

Edward dio un salto, y su mirada se posó sobre mi rostro divertido por su reacción.

-¿Ya no se puede ir a ningún lugar del palacio sin que tu agobiante presencia me este estorbando?-dijo el dejando el libro encima de una mesita.

Yo solo pude reirme, lo que hizo que el se pusiera tenso y me estudiara con la mirada.

-Ya, claro lo que tu digas.-le dije.-Te recuerdo, que fuiste tu el que salió al jardín ayer a buscarme para discutir, y el que irrumpe ahora en la biblioteca justo después que yo entrara…Que casualidad ¿no?.

-Tengo cosas mejores que hacer que seguirte.-dijo el cogiendo el libro que yo tenia en las manos_. Aggg, ¿porque tenía que ser tan estúpidamente antipático?_

-¿Cómo pelearte con Jake?-dije recordando la estúpida pelea de la que me escape sin que se dieran cuenta.

El me miró sorprendido y comenzó a pasear a mi alrededor.

-¿Qué haces en esta sección de la biblioteca?-pregunto.

-¿Esta prohibida acaso?-le conteste yo con otra pregunta.

El suspiró sonoramente y me miró con una sonrisa torcida mientras se acercaba a mi lentamente.

-¿Quieres contestar mi pregunta?- Su sonrisa, hizo que mi corazón empezara a latir increíblemente deprisa. _Bella solo es un jueguito para que le respondas_

-Eres idiota-dije alejándome-No creas que por acercarte y ponerme nerviosa vas a conseguir algo.

-¿Le pongo nerviosa, su Alteza?-pregunto esta vez, con asombro y diversión en su rostro.

De pronto me di cuenta de que había apoyado mi espalda en la estantería y estaba acorralada entre esta y el cuerpo de Edward, con sus brazos a cada lado de mi cuerpo.

-¿Buscas información?-soltó el repentinamente, como si hubiera llegado a una conclusión.

Yo lo empuje con un dedo en mi pecho y lo aparte.

-No te acerques asi, te recuerdo que me querías lejos de ti, por no se que de…

Edward me cogió de la mano y me volvió a apoyar contra la pared.

- Bells, yo no…

De pronto mi colgante comenzó a quemar y brillar, e intentar abandonar mi cuerpo como la primera vez, que me encontré con Edward, cuando de repente me dí cuenta que también había un punto luminoso en su pecho. Me miró con tristeza y súplica, y sus ojos empezaron a oscurecerse hasta hacerse de un color casi negro.

-La oscuridad, tienes que… protejerlo.-dijo en un susurro, con la voz rasgada.¿Que era lo que tenía que proteger?¿Porque actuaba como si le doliera algo?¿Como si estuviera luchando contra algo?-proteje el colgante…

-Edward..¿Que…-él se separó rápidamente de mí y se dio la vuelta, mi colgante volvió a la normalidad…-¿Edward estas bien?.

-¿Por que buscas esa información?-pregunto con su máscara de odio y sus ojos oscuros, mirándome tensos.

-¿Qué, que acaba de pasar?.-no entendía nada, ni su comportamiento ni porque ,hace unos segundos me había llamado Bells, y el colgante… el había dicho algo de un colgante.

-No me hagas perder el tiempo, te conviene que dejes de preguntar cosas, sobre el reino Oscuro, y sobre el incidente porque no te voy a contar nada.

-No entiendo que te pasa, ¿Por qué no…

-¡NO ENTIENDES O QUE! ¡SOLO INTENTO HACER LO MEJOR PARA TI! ¡NO PREGUNTES MÁS!

Edward me miro y sonrió amargamente. Mi cara, estaba mojada por las lágrimas y cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo, estaba disparada y me hacia temblar.

-Eres estúpida-dijo el dando un largo suspiro y yendo hacia la salida.-será mejor que no te entrometas y dejes de husmear o te meterás en problemas.

Y salió por la puerta. Me quede confusa sin saber que hacer o que pensar. Cada vez que estaba a su lado una brecha en mi interior se abría, y mi colgante quemaba como nunca. El no me daría respuestas, pero yo no podía seguir en la penumbra. Se que había visto esa mirada esmeralda triste y suplicante, y también había escuchado ese tono dulce y aterciopelado llamarme Bells, pero después de que mi colgante brillara, su ojos se habían vuelto negros y su mirada se había llenado de odio… sinceramente no sabía que pensar. Me limpié el resto de lágrimas que se había quedado en mi rostro y cogí los dos libros que el había dejado en la mesilla, y sali corriendo de la habitación.

Decidi caminar hasta mi dormitorio para dejar los libros, y poder empezarlos esa misma noche.

Mientras caminaba por el esplendoroso salón, una música hermosa y delicada donde el amor y la ternura resonaban con fuerza, llegó a mis oídos haciendo que me parara. Miré en todas direcciones buscando el lugar, de donde provenía esa melodía. Recorri el castillo, hasta encontrar una enorme puerta semiabierta de donde salía lo que me pareció, música de piano. Entré sigilosamente, para encontrar un enorme salón, con una tarima donde encima había un gran piano. Me acerqué poco a poco hasta quedarme parada en una columna y darme cuenta, que el compositor era Jasper.

Me quedé allí, quieta y en silencio, y mientras cerraba los ojos una ola de tranquilidad me invadía el cuerpo. Esa melodía me era tan familiar,como si la hubiera escuchado antes, de pronto nose como empezé a tatarearla... la conocia era una nana hermosa y melodica...

-¿Pasando el tiempo, Bella?-abri los ojos repentinamente, mientras Jasper dejaba de tocar y se giraba hacia mi con una pequeña sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-Lo siento, no quería molestar, es solo que oí la hermosa melodía y no pude evitar seguirla hasta aquí…soy muy curiosa-dije sonrojándome.

Jasper me estudió con calma, para luego sonreír.

-No me molestas, es más me agrada poder compartir con alguien mi música y que le agrade.

Sonreí aliviada y corri a sentarme al lado de él en la banqueta.

-¿A los demás no les gusta la música?-pregunte incrédula.

-Digamos que tienen cosas mejores que hacer como…

-¿Pelearse por tonterías?

Jasper soltó una carcajada, que me sonó como a música.

-Suele pasar entre nosotros tener, pequeñas disputas, ya sabes la convivencia no es muy fácil entre hombres.

-Entonces, ¿nunca vienen a oírte tocar?

-Normalmente no, este piano, era de Edward, era el mejor pianista que puedas conocer, y el que me enseño a tocar.

-¿Era?-pregunte confusa.

-Si, lamentablemente ya no toca el piano.

Me cambió el semblante a uno de enojo cuando escuché el nombre del egocéntrico estúpido y orgulloso príncipe, pero también una nota de confusión y tristeza se hizo presente en mi mente, él guardaba muchos secretos, parecia como si antes fuera una persona totalmente distinta.

-Percibo que no le tienes mucha simpatía-dijo él sonriendo con ganas.

-Es él, el que parece que me odia, y no entiendo porque.-le dije entre apenada y enojada.

-Dale tiempo a conocerle, el normalmente no se comporta así, y menos con damas hermosas y tu…eres especial...solo dale tiempo y...

-No importa-le corté mirándolo con una sonrisa triste.

El me miró con ternura y me cogió las manos.

-¿Te gustaría tocar algo?

-¿Que era lo que estabas tocando recién?-pregunte curiosa.

-Ah, es una nana, compuesta por EDward, su preferida, aunque el es el único que sabe como acaba.

-Me es muy famiiar-le dije acariciando las teclas, intentandor recordar.-Yo… nunca he tocado ningún instrumento.

-Déjame enseñarte-me dijo el con súplica en la voz-por favor, no sabes cuanto me aburro sin mi duendecillo.

-¡Claro!-dijo con entusiasmo-a propósito, ¿Quien es tu duendecillo?.

Jssper per rió con fuerza y empezó a tocar una melodia alegre y movida.

Bella y Jasper estuvieron largo rato practicando. Bella se sentía calmada cuando estaba cerca de él, y le gustaba la profundidad de sus pensamientos y la bondad de su voz. Le explicó paso por paso todas las notas y cuando tocaba alguna pequeña pieza bien, el le deleitaba con una canción. Jasper, del mismo modo que ella, disfrutaba mucho de su compañía, ya que la rodeaba una luz luminosa que lo hacía sonreír. Se sentía cómodo y reconfortado con su presencia, como si hubiera un fuego cálido en la habitación que le hacía desaparecer del corazón la sensación de soledad. Se había dado cuenta, de que la princesa era inteligente y muy observadora, con grandes ansias de aprender. Se había percatado de los ejemplares que portaba y había dejado encima del piano. Si Edward los había visto, seguramente se había descargado con ella. Desde hacía un tiempo, su mejor amigo se había distanciado, lo sentía extraño y era como si otra persona se estuviera adueñando de su cuerpo, y tenía la esperanza de que Bella, lo hiciera volver. También se había dado cuenta de la tensión que se formaba en el ambiente cada vez que estaban juntos o hablaban, y como sus colgantes tenían reacciones extrañas, él sabía toda la historia y la verdadera identidad de su amigo... ¿Podría Bella convertir en luz la oscuridad de su corazón?

* * *

En el próximo capítulo aparecera por fin la duendecillo, y averiguaremos un poco más sobre lso extraños sucesos que pasan con Edward y el colgante de Bella, y como esta va ganandose el corazón de cada no d elos principes..¿Podrá ganarse también el de cierto vampiro de orbes esmeraldas?


End file.
